Aslan's Sacrifice
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Slowly, my eyes turned to the sky, looked at the stars. My eyes clouded over, because I knew I would never see them again...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICALS OF NARNIA! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO C. AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**___

_This was the first fanfic i have ever written and uploaded :).  
I think this one is now 3 years old._

_I've never finished this fic._

_Now i would like to know:  
Do you like?  
And if you like it, should i finish it?_

_BTW this Fanfic is writting from Aslan's pov._

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

_Hope you like it :)._

* * *

**_Aslan's sacrifice_**

For a long time the night had fallen.

Darkness had settled over the so familiar country.

Silence had fallen.

Nothing and no one moved anymore.

I could hear the wind whispering outside my tent and I felt my body shuddered slightly.

The fur on my neck bristled and I shook, as it shivered again.

That night I got to not sleep, because I knew what to expect.

A few hours ago the White Witch Jadis had asked me for an audience.

A growl came from my throat when I thought back to it and involuntarily I drove the claws out and beat them in my berth.

She had come to demand what she thought was rightfully hers: the blood of the young King Edmund.

His siblings had told me that he had joined the White Witch.

It had me added a stitch and none of the young King was aware of what would cause this betrayal for consequences.

Consequences that I now had to wear.

A sigh slipped out of my throat and I sat up.

Jadis wanted to kill the boy on the stone table to maintain the powerful magic that lay over this country. If she would not, all Narnia would perish.

Again I sighed and my eyes clouded over.

I could not allow that my kingdom perished, nor that the young Edmund died by her hand.

I had only one choice: to take his place.

That's what I would do that night. I would lie down on the stone table and die in his place, just as it demanded the law of this country.

Once again, I sighed, trying to collect my thoughts and finally I stood up.

It was late and it was time to go.

The ritual would take place deep in the forest, where it could see or hear anyone.

No one of my brave warriors would notice what was about to happen that night.

I slowly stepped out of my tent.

I let my eyes wander through the camp.

Torches were burning, were easily whipped by the cool breeze of the night.

Everything was quiet and nothing moved.

All right.

No one would notice that I would go now.

Slowly I put a paw in front of the other, careful not to cause a single noise.

My main sank when I entered the forest, which was adjacent to our camp and led to the stone table. My heart beat faster with every step and I felt my body started to shake with my upcomming fear.

Then suddenly a branch cracked behind me, let me pause and sigh.

"Shouldn't you be in bed already?"

Two young children emerged from behind a tree and I did not even need to turn around to know who it was. Luci and Susan. I could recognize them by their smell...

"We could not sleep..."

I heard the little Luci say and I sighed quietly.

"Please, Aslan...can we keep you company?"

I raised my head and turned it to look at them.

"It would be nice to have some company."

I smiled weakly as they stood by my side.

"Thank you..."

I put my head to the side and closed my eyes as Luci stroked lovingly through my mane.

Her touch generated so much heat in my heart, that I hardly noticed the cold of the night. Carefully, she reached into my billowing mane and I continued my walk slowly and silently.

Minutes seemed to last for an eternity and none of us had a word to share.

I felt the concern of the children, their fear for me.

I too was afraid.

Fear of what would happen and afraid to leave my kingdom...

I sighed and stopped.

"It's time. From here... I have to go alone..."

"But Aslan..."

I interrupted Susan, looking at her seriously.

"You have to trust me now, because that needs to happen."

Both children looked at me sadly and I returned their sad look.

"Thank you Susan.. thank you little Luci. Farewell..."

Those were my last words to them before I turned around and went on my last journey straight to the stone table where Jadis would wait for me...


End file.
